


Love and Passion

by Lucifiric



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifiric/pseuds/Lucifiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting back into writing with Viewfinder drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadzuki_Fuchoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadzuki_Fuchoin/gifts).



> These stories are for Kadzuki_Fuchoin to try to help with the hard times this amazing author is experiencing and for also influencing my want to writer for the Viewfinder fandom. I am trying to get back into writing and I've always wanted to write stories for Viewfinder so here are some drabbles that come to my mind.

Asami stared into the bright, burning and beautiful eyes of his lover. Akihito glared at him from his position on the bed. The younger man was naked, body glistening with sweat and hair a mess. Asami was fascinated with the feral kitten (because that was what Akihito was, untamable and feisty). Asami took a long drag from his Dunhill and stared at Akihito through the smoke that he exhaled.

“Let me go,” Akihito demanded. His voice firm and unwavering. Only Akihito could talk to him in such a way. Only Akihito had any right. But not this time. 

“I am not a toy you can just chain to your bed,” Akihito’s eyes were on fire, his free nature and strength burning a hole in Asami’s soul. Asami felt his heart clench with 

remorsepassionneedwantpossessionjealousyfearangerlostanxiety

“If you would stop putting yourself in harm’s way, I wouldn’t have to chain you down like the naughty kitten that you are,”Asami walked carefully up to the bed. His golden eyes stared down at his lover, avoiding looking into the eyes that ruled him. He may be the king of his kingdom, but Akihito was the one who possessed Asami. Even if the boy did not know. 

“It’s my job!” 

“You can do other things.”

“Stop telling me what to do!”

“You’re an idiotic child who needs a lesson on listening to those who are better than you.”

“Like you?! I don’t need to listen to a perverted Yakuza!”

“This is why you are being punished.”

“You’re just a pervert! You like me chained up! You’d do it even if I hadn’t gone into that warehouse!”

“You were almost killed”

“I was fine! Stop acting like I died!"

“Stop tossing my heart around!” 

Asami was breathing harder. He sat down on the bed and placed his face into his hands. Only Akihito could make him this angry. 

He felt Akihito hug him and he looked at his lover. 

“You’re heart is wild and free,” Akihito told him. “It has a mind of it’s own. It wants to have fun, to love life and to never regret a single moment. Your heart wants to capture the beauty in the world and keep that image safe forever. Your heart wants to bring justice to the world and make sure that everything is peaceful and wonderful for the one that he loves. Your heart cares and loves. Your heart isn’t getting tossed around. Your heart is strong and will always beat for you,”.

Akihito had taken Asami’s face into his hands and kissed the older man on the cheeks, forehead, eyes and nose. All over his face and finally lightly on his lips. Akihito continued to speak. 

“My heart is passionate, possessive and jealous. My heart is calm and unwavering. He is afraid of losing his own heart and can’t let go of his control, but he understands and knows what his heart wants and needs. He just wants his heart to be happy. That’s why our hearts work together to form single beat. Our hearts need each other to be whole. They’re the opposite and they revolve around each other. Every move they make only brings them closer together. Nothing in this world can tear them apart and even chains do not keep them together. They’re together because without each other they can no longer beat,” .

Akihito kissed along his jaw line and down his neck. He held the boy close and tight, afraid to let go. 

Asami was too afraid to let his heart go, but his heart needed to be free. He could never keep his heart caged up. He took the key out of his pocket and unlock the chain at his lover’s ankle. 

His heart needed to beat and if that was running away from enemies and jumping off buildings or making dangerous decisions then he would let his heart beat and maybe even help it beat a little faster. 

He dragged Akihito down on to the bed and had his way with his boy for the fourth time that night.


	2. Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unedited. I'll probably rewrite these one day, but for right now I am enjoying writing short drabbles of random ideas I have in my head.

Meal

Asami opened his eyes slowly and began to blink to rid himself of the tiredness that he felt. He looked at his alarm and the numbers glared at him in red. It was five o’clock. Time to start another day. Akihito grumbled beside him and told him to turn off the alarm before the younger man cuddled further into his arms. He leaned down and kissed the criminal photographer on the forehead before removing himself from his lover. The young man grumbled and grabbed onto his pillow as he got out of bed.

“…stupid…’Sami…I’ll show you, “ Akihito mumbled as he shoved his face into his pillow. “Fuuu fuuu fuu”

Asami shook his head and went to shower. After his brief shower he went into his closet and got ready for another day of work. Kirishima had messaged him yesterday in regards to the schedule for today. He had forgotten about the benefit dinner that he would be attending and he was glad for the secretary’s reminder. It was at one of the top restaurants in Japan and a personal favorite of his. It had been a while since he went there, but the place always satisfied his delicate taste buds. Before dinner though he had a bit of paperwork to do regarding his many clubs, hotels and other not so legal business.

When Asami had come back into the bedroom Akihito was awake and staring at him with tired eyes. He had worn the young photographer out last night and he didn’t expect the man to be awake already.

“Give me a minute and I’ll go cook you some breakfast,” Akihito mumbled, slowly closing his eyes.

“No need to. I’ll have Kirishima grab me something when I am at the office,” He told his lover and gave the other man a tender kiss on the lips. Akihito, as expected, responded with a moan and a “perverted bastard”, before falling back asleep.

~~~~

In the office, Asami nibbled disinterestedly in the breakfast that Kirishima had provided for him. It was a continental breakfast from one of his hotels, which happened to have been rated the best breakfast in Japan. It featured pancakes topped with blueberries and bananas, light butter, no syrup, bacon, sausages, hash brown, scrambled eggs, a fruit parfait and a small glass of orange juice.

He had barely eaten his breakfast before throwing the contents into the trash and focused on his work.

He hadn’t been feeling hungry either way.

~~~

After finishing up his work, he headed off to one of his new clubs. A new one set to open at the end of the week that featured a restaurant for the club goers. Kirishima had suggested that he also have his lunch there and Asami agreed. He had to make sure that the food was up to his standards.

He had a well-seasoned salmon fillet on top of a bed of delicate mashed potatoes, topped by steamed asparagus, garnished with a slice of lemon. It was simple meal, but it had been cooked by a world renowned chef.

He hated it. It was too perfectly cooked, no flaws in the meal. There was simply something missing from the meal and he couldn’t figure out what.

He refused to eat, completely uninterested in the food.

He could see the chef nervously stare at him and he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

~~~~

Asami had barely eaten all day and he was looking forward to the benefit dinner, the lack of proper food had been placing him in a foul mood. As he entered the restaurant, he thought that one day he should bring Akihito to the place. The young man would probably love it there. He would eat the delicious food and attempt to insult Asami by stating “You rich bastards, thinking it’s okay to spend thousands on a meal. I’m only eating this food because I don’t want to waste it. But I think it’s wrong to spend that much money on so little food,” or something like that. Asami usually tuned him out when he was on one of his rants.

The meal came and Asami sighed in relief. He had been starving and he had been feeling quit frustrated by the mindless chatter of the people around him and he just wanted to enjoy his delightful meal in peace.

He took the first bite, fully intent on savoring the delicate cut of meat. He instantly put his fork down and stared at his meal in disappointment. It just wasn’t good enough, no matter how hungry her felt.

Kirishima stated at him worriedly.

~~~~  
That night, Asami walked back to his home and threw himself on the coach. He was tired and hungry and frankly had no energy to even move.

Akihito came into the room and stared at him.

“You okay bastard?”

Asami stared at him and closed his eyes.

“Want to share dinner with me bastard?” Akihito asked. “I was running a bit late and didn’t get a chance to eat.

Asami rose himself up and followed his young lover to the kitchen. On the dinner table sat a simple meal and Akihito was grabbing another bowl for him. He sat down, stared at the meal. It was a commoner’s meal, something he would expect Akihito to have eaten back before the young man came to live with him. Just a pay grade above noodle cups it seemed. He grabbed his chopsticks, grabbed a piece of meat and placed it in his mouth.

A burst of flavor exploded in Asami’s mouth and he almost moaned with delight. He hadn’t realize he was so hungry. Asami stared at Akihito, causing the other man to blush.

“What?! I know it’s not what you are used to, but it’s what I was able to afford okay!” Akihito was always defensive. “Besides there was this great sale on beef today, much more worth it than those fancy restaurants you go to, rich bastard!”

Asami decided he would enjoy his meal before dessert and continued to eat and listen to his lover insult him.


End file.
